Listen to your heart rewritten
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: When Ash, misty and brock return to virdian city, memorys return, and when daisy comes to give misty advice would she listen to her heart before she tells him goodbye? yes the same as the last one p


Hey everyone, well I rewritten this story for two reasons, one the charecter that I used before in the original is going to apper in another story that I'm currently working on now ( I don't want no one to get tired of her so I figured let me take her out of this one) and second it's alot better then the first one, I was reading it and I was like WOW this is bad (all the grammer mistakes and all) lol so it's an improvment too, and that I was bored and the story just wrote it's self which is not a bad thing ;p  
Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Listen to your heart Chapter 1 **

Ash, Misty, and Brock had been traveling back together again after they reunited back with Misty in Slateport City. They took a ferry from Littleroot town and it transported them back to Vermilion City. By taking a small detour, they had reached Viridian City in a short time, they were now were looking down at the city that was the end of a long travel but the beginning of a stronger friendship, but that was the hope that someone had kept secret for long.

"We finally made it." Ash said.

"Pika pi" Pikachu replied.

"It's like we never left." Brock said.

"Yeah." Misty added. 'The city that I had a chance, but let it slip away.' She sadly thought.

--------

They all arrived at the pokemon center and were eating in the cafeteria, Ash, Misty, and Brock were having a regular hamburger and fries while Pikachu was eating it's pokemon food happily.

"So Ash what are you planning to do when you get back to Pallet?" Brock asked.

"I don't know really, I guess stay there for a little bit and then travel some more." Ash answered.

Ash then looked towards Misty that was sitting next to him, she was eating but she was quiet during the whole discussion.

"Misty is everything OK?" Ash asked her.

Misty looked up. "I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." Misty replied quickly.

"Are you sure, you've been quiet the time that we got here." Ash said.

Misty got up from the table. "I told you I was fine." She said with a bit anger, she then sighed, "I'm not that hungry." She then lefted the table and walked out of the pokemon center.

"What it something I said?" Ash wondered.

"I guess the memory of this city still affects her." Brock said.

Pikachu looked up with it's ears down feeling bad for Misty.

"Oh really?" Ash said.

-------

Misty walked along the streets of viridian, holding her elbows she hung her head, trying to hide her face in her bangs.

"Back here again and he's still as dense as before." Misty said angry at herself. "What can I do to get it through to him, it's like he's blind to see me, or maybe he just doesn't see me in that way."

Misty kept on walking the streets of the city till she got to a near by park and sat on a bench. She sat back and took in a deep breath and then rested her hands on her lap. In the middle of her thoughts her pokegear rang startling her a bit.

"Hello?" Misty answered.

"Misty like how are you it's Violet." Violet cheered on the other line.

"Hey there." Misty said in a sad tone.

"Misty like is anything wrong?" Violet asked in concern.

"No, everything's fine, its not like nothings happened over here." Misty replied quickly.

"C'mon Misty the way your acting it sounds like your in need of some support." Violet said.

"I don't need any, really." Misty sniffed.

"Well, there's a surprise coming your way anyway so like that may cheer you up." Violet cheered again.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"Talk to you soon OK." Violet said and hung up.

Misty closed her pokegear and sat back again.

"What kind of surprise are they sending me this time?" Misty wondered.

Something from behind Misty then covered her eyes leaving her in a panic.

"Ah!" Misty cried.

"Guess who!" The person covering her eyes said.

The person let go of Misty's eyes and she tilted her head back so she was looking at the person upside down.

"Daisy?" Misty said.

"Like the one and only." Daisy cheered putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing her?" Misty asked her.

Daisy came around the bench and sat next to Misty.

"Oh I was doing some traveling for some water pokemon, since your not like at the gym anymore we have to catch stronger water pokemon with all the trainers that we have been getting lately." Daisy explained.

"Wow, sounds like your busy huh." Misty said.

"Yeah, we kinda miss you back at the gym, but since you helped us so much we let you go back another journey with your cute little friend." Daisy winked.

Misty then got up slowly from the bench, Daisy stopped laughing and looked up at Misty with concern.

"Misty, honey is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"Daisy, you know that I've been traveling with Ash for a long time now right?" Misty started.

"Yeah like forever." Daisy replied.

"Daisy I don't know whats gotten over me, but I get these strange feeling and they don't wanna go away." Misty hung her head.

"It's like everytime I'm near him, they get stronger."

Daisy smiled and got up from the bench and held Misty by the shoulders.

"Misty it's natural what your feeling." Daisy said.

Misty looked at Daisy.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yes, the natural feeling, the best feeling that you can ever have for a person," Daisy said swinging her arms around, and her eyes turned into hearts. "The feeling of love!"

Misty fell back.

"Love! I don't love anyone!" Misty yelled.

Daisy narrowed her eyes to her.

"OK Misty like you so totally ruined the moment." Daisy mumbled.

Misty started to walk on a path through the park. "Daisy c'mon you think that I'm in love?"

"Yes, Misty listen to your heart, and you'll know it." Daisy smiled.

"Oh yeah and who am I in love with?" Misty said crossing her arms.

Before Daisy could answer she heard someone call Misty's name, she turned around to see Ash and Brock walking their way.

"Hey guys." Daisy waved.

"Daisy what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Doing some traveling of my own, kinda surprising." Daisy said.

"That's good." Brock said.

They continued to walk through the park, Daisy was behind Ash as Brock was talking to him, Misty looked behind at Daisy to see that she was pointing to Ash and then to her and making little love symbols with her hands while having a big grin on her face. Misty sighed and held her head.

'She's really trying to knock it out of me.' Misty thought.

Before they lefted the park Daisy dragged Misty from the group.

"Hey you guys can I like talk with Misty, it's just something really fast that we have to talk about." Daisy explained to them while pushing Misty in another direction.

While Daisy and Misty lefted the guys confused, Daisy pulled Misty behind a tree far enough from Ash and Brock.

"Daisy what are you doing?" Misty said.

"Misty c'mon your letting your opportunity run out, there's not that much time left." Daisy said.

Misty looked at her in a bit of shock, she was surprise enough that her sister would act this way, but everything that she was saying was true.

"Daisy, it's not like, it's not like I don't try." Misty whispered.

Daisy lifted Misty's head up towards her.

"Then you have to tell him." Daisy told her.

"And you think I tried?" Misty said raising her voice a bit.

"Misty I-" Daisy said.

"No, Daisy I tried too hard, I pushed my self to the limit and he still wont notice." Misty said.

--------

"Hey Ash I'll meet you by the pokemon center before we leave." Brock called out.

"All right I'll get Misty." Ash said and started walking to the area where he saw Daisy taking Misty.

--------

"I know that I've been traveling with him for as long as I can remember-" Misty said.

Daisy heard two voices in the distance and then turned around to see Ash walking their way, Daisy turned sharply and leaned her back on the tree.

"Misty, I think you should stop-" Daisy tried stopping her.

"I know we went our separate ways, but then we came back together, and we still have a close friendship right?" Misty asked herself.

"Misty I really think that you should-" Daisy tried again.

"Am I not too good enough? I've been a good friend, we can both relate to one another, but still, there's still something there blocking his view!" Misty almost yelled.

Daisy held Misty.

"Misty calm down, I know how you feel." Daisy said calmly.

"I just want him to-" Misty's voice faded.

"To love you?" Daisy finished her sentence.

Misty hugged Daisy and nodded softly into her chest, Daisy stroked her hair trying to calm her down and then leaned her head on to hers.

"You want him to feel the same way that you feel for him, but after so many years of friendship your afraid that it's going to end because of it?" Daisy whispered.

Misty nodded again. "He's my best friend, I don't want that to end, but I can't hide these feelings anymore, it's tearing me apart inside, of him not knowing how I feel." Misty choked a bit.

-------

Ash was leaning on the same tree listening to every word of their conversation, he then slide down and leaned his back against the tree in shock of what her just heard not knowing how to react to it.

-------

Daisy looked down at Misty and whipped away a tear that was falling from her face.

"I think you should tell him then." Daisy said. "Today."

"Today! You think I didn't try before and your asking me to pull enough courage to tell him today?" Misty said.

"Yeah." Daisy hung her head a bit.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"He heard you." Daisy whispered.

Misty's eyes widened, as she backed away from her slowly.

"Misty I didn't know that this was going to happen, really." Daisy tried to convince her.

"No." Misty whispered.

Ash then got up from where he was sitting and came from behind the tree to stand next to Daisy and looked at Misty. Misty was on the verge of tears as she shook her head.

"This can't be happening." She whispered again.

"Misty I-" Ash started but Misty turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"You have to talk to her Ash." Daisy said turning away.

"But I don't know what to say, I don't even know how to react to all of this." Ash said.

"Look Misty like really cares about you, you should see that, that's what she was trying to prove." Daisy said turning her head to him.

Ash looked at Misty as she kept on running till she was not seen anymore.

"Talk to her, listen to what she has to say, the both of you need a long talk alone." Daisy finished and started to walk away.

Ash hung his head as Pikachu looked up at his trainer in concern. Daisy was still walking through the park till she heard her name being called out, she turned around to see Ash running towards her and she stopped walking.

"Daisy tell Brock that I'll meet him back in Pallet." Ash said catching his breath.

Daisy smiled a bit and nodded.

"OK no problem." She said.

"Oh and can you tell Brock to take Pikachu too?" Ash said handing her the small mouse pokemon.

Daisy took Pikachu, as Ash patted it's head.

"Listen to Brock, OK buddy." He said to it and Pikachu let out a happy cry.

"I'm gonna listen to you, hopefully it'll all work out." Ash said.

"I'm sure it will." Daisy said.

* * *

Yes there's a chapter 2 in this one, I was gonna make it another one shot but it was gonna be too long, but the next chapter is the last and I'm hopeing to get that one in by tommorrow so don't worry.  
And for some announcements, I'm working on two other stories right now Saving Hoenn;The legend of the pokeforce (a adventure) and Six Flags Great Adventure (a comedy) so be on the look out for those, OH and one more thing I just seen that I've haven't update for I don't know how long on The League Prom so from this day forward it's currently on HOLD sniff yes I know I love that story but I'm getting flooded with other ideas on the my other current stories I have a 20 foot writers block on that one so, hopefully I would get back to that one as soon as I can.  
Wow 2:10 a.m, it's a saturday but I better get to bed, don't forget to review :)

Ja ne


End file.
